


Opening sketch if Matt Smith were to guest-host SNL

by SonicGavel



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Night Court, Saturday Night Live
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Remaking a scene in "Yet Another Day in the Life") Harry Stone (played by Matt Smith this time) weighs in on an argument between two sets of Whovians brought in after a brawl at a Doctor Who convention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening sketch if Matt Smith were to guest-host SNL

**Author's Note:**

> The only differences are the actors playing Judge Stone, Dan Fielding, Christine Sullivan and Bull Shannon as well as the dispute at a Star Trek convention between two different generations of trekkies as opposed to Whovians at a Doctor Who convention (added for irony because of Matt Smith replacing Harry Anderson as Judge Stone (also ironic because Smith LOOKS LIKE ANDERSON!).
> 
> Also, to make it a bit like the scene I'm remaking, I had to add some of the lines from that scene by copying a video, but the credit still goes to the persons who wrote the original script for "Yet Another Day in the Life", Nancy Steen and Neil Thompson.
> 
> Based on Nancy Steen and Neil Thompson's well-written scene from the season 6 episode, "Yet Another Day in the Life".

Harry: What's first, Mac?

Mac: A little case of disturbing the peace at a Doctor Who convention, Sir.

Newvian: Admit it, the 12th Doctor is too old.

Classic Whovian: Oh yeah? Well, how'd you like a lesson in Venusian Aikido?

Bull (pinning their arms to their backs as they scream in pain) How'd you like a lesson in Wrestling standing up?

Harry: What do we have here? A little friction twixt the old Whovians and the New?

Dan: Uh, yes sir, they were involved in a brawl that broke out of their convention during a seminar on "Companions using Vortex Manipulators". (turns to Classic Whovian) Don't you guys just ever get loaded and hire a stripper?

Classic Whovian: Even I know that the Tenth Doctor would never have allowed those things to be used by even Captain Jack. Rules are rules.

Newvian: Oh yeah? Well he didn't see any trouble killing all the Daleks in "Jouney's End" when he was his half-human clone.

Classic Whovian (gasping) GO SUCK ON A CYBERMAT!

Newvian: Go sit on a Sonic Screwdriver!

Harry: (banging his gavel) Ooh, none of that language in my courtroom. Defense?

Christine: Uh, my clients claim to be innocent your honor.

Harry: What grounds?

Christine: They claim to be victims of...A truth field.

Harry: A truth field? (starts getting annoyed) Oh, COME ON! Get Real, Guys! Doctor Who is a TV show for Crimety Sakes! I'm gonna fine ya each $30 and I suggest you stop living with your parents!

Newvian: You have no authority over us.

Harry: I beg your pardon?

Newvian: We are children of the TARDIS.

Harry: Is that so? Okay, that's contempt, chucko. One day in the county jail.

Newvian: That's what you think. (pulls out TARDIS key and summons TARDIS with a syringe of Huon particles, Tardis materializing around the group of Newvians and then disappears with Newvians inside as everyone looks on astoundedly)

Classic Whovian: (looking and sounding unimpressed) Oh, big deal. Can they do this? (pulls out hat and rolls it off their shoulder like Sylvester McCoy did when he was the Doctor)

Matt Smith (guest hosting and opening the show by playing Harry the whole time but breaks out of character after he bangs gavel to adjourn the court) Court is adjourned and LIVE FROM NEW YORK IT'S SATURDAY NIGHT!


End file.
